Manipulation at its Finest
by PuzzlingApprentice
Summary: Jasper has always had a fascination with Bella's emotions. Their purity and honesty startles him, though he can't help but to be intrigued by one emotion in particular. He wants to explore it, to experience it, and he plans to do both. JasperxBella OOC (Started as a oneshot, turned multi-chapter. Smut inside!)
1. Part One

Manipulation at its Finest

Warnings: Smut, Language, Maybe a Little Dark, 'Emotional Abuse' (you'll see in a few seconds)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Part One

The clock ticked and the class progressed. Bella was concentrating on the notes that Mr. Oswald was scribbling on the whiteboard with the expectation that everyone would be copying it down. Not many were, but Bella was one of them. Jasper, on the other hand, was concentrating simply on her.

It was first period—U.S. History. Usually it was the one class that interested him. He had lived through a good bit of it and was easily amused by all the mistakes the historians had made. Small things like the amount of money it had cost to buy a dozen eggs to more important things such as which generals had managed to beat who in battles.

It was the one class that he viewed as a comedy, but not today.

He stared at the girl. Her scent had been stuck in his head for weeks now and it was just about to drive him insane. He wouldn't have been surprised if it already had.

He could see what attracted Edward. She was pretty for a human. She was thin but her curves were slowly starting to fill out as she matured. Her large, deep brown eyes held such innocence that Jasper wanted to show her a whole other side to being a vampire. Her long chestnut brown hair waved naturally to her mid back and he nearly groaned at the idea of running his fingers through it, fisting it.

She was silent to Edward. He was using her. He saw her as a puzzle and that was all he wanted— short term amusement. He wanted someone to surprise him and she was the only one with that capability. He wanted to be able to have company and hold a conversation without knowing everything before it came out of the person's mouth. He got that with the girl, and because of it, he was obsessed with her.

Then there was her scent. A scent that called to Edward in a way so fierce it nearly made Jasper run to town and suck everyone dry every time Edward took one too many whiffs. The blood lust for her was strong and Jasper knew that there was absolutely nothing loving or even sexual on his side of the relationship. He was leading the girl on and making her more frustrated with each and every passing day.

Her emotions, however, were what fascinated Jasper. He found her scent enticing, but he had other physical responses to it rather than thirst. It bemused him that Edward was blind to Bella's thoughts when her emotions shone brighter to him than any other. They were so untainted and honest. It was rather sad, in his opinion. Even when she tried to lie, her deceit screamed so loud that you needn't be an empath to take notice. Her anger, though almost angelic when compared to most, seemed to boil with every exchange she had with Edward. She was close to rebelling and Jasper wanted front row seats. Her lust, on the other hand, was the only emotion that he ever got from her that seemed slightly darker, slightly less pure.

He wanted to explore it.

He wanted to experience it.

He planned on doing both.

Jasper's eyes were focused on her from across the room, though no one noticed his blatant staring because he was using his peripheral vision. She was concentrating so hard on the board as she took notes that her eyebrows had drawn together and the edge of her soft pink tongue was just sticking out of the edge of her mouth, pressing against her lower lip in concentration. She didn't even look at her paper as she scribbled down words.

A shiver traveled the length of Bella's spine as she felt someone's eyes on her. Finally, Mr. Oswald stopped writing and she caught up on her notes. She glanced down at the notebook sitting on her desk and smiled softly in amusement. The words were all tangled together and often ran over each other, letters sloppily blending together. She could hardly read her own script, but it would have to do. She had no plans on taking it home simply to rewrite everything in the hopes of being able to read it later— she would simply decode it to the best of her ability when it eventually became time to study for a test or a quiz.

Bella looked up, glancing around the room. There was still a slight upward curve to her lips as her eyes traveled around, pausing on the blond vampire across the room. It was the only class she had with him where none of the others were present. In a way, she wished that her desk was not on the other side of the room. She had always found Jasper so mysterious and stoic, she wanted to get to know him. She could assume that her curiosity was largely due to the fact that Edward refused to let her alone anywhere within his vicinity. She wanted to know why.

Bella's eyes snapped away from the man and towards the girl sitting but a seat ahead of her.

"U-uh, I d-don't kn-know…" She trailed off and Bella felt a bit bad for her. The teacher had asked a question and found that particular student not paying attention, catching her and embarrassing her.

Bella looked down and then back at the teacher, chewing her bottom lip softly— grateful that she hadn't been the one to be called on seeing as how she had been concentrating on something completely un-class related.

A gasp left her lips and her back suddenly went ramrod straight as she felt heat surge through her body. The sudden intake of breath was light as air and so quiet that none of the humans in the room had registered it, yet it was music to Jasper's ears. He fought to hide a smirk, unwilling to give himself away.

Bella blushed darkly, he face turning a soft shade of rose. She ducked her head down and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight off the onslaught of lust that was spreading through her like wildfire. She could feel her extremities tingling with the flames, though the hottest embers resided deep within her core. Unable to help herself, her thighs slowly began rubbing together. Her body was subconsciously seeking out some form of friction to relieve her of some of the discomfort. A small whimper left her mouth and she looked up, frantically but as subtly as possible searching the room for the cause of her frustration. As her eyes scanned the premises another wave of lust and desire crashed down on her.

Her right hand flew to her mouth and she bit down on her index finger, doing her best to muffle the moan that left her. She noticed that the boy next to her had glanced in her direction, but he quickly turned back to the front of the room where he was struggling to catch up with the teacher's frantic writing on the whiteboard. Bella no longer gave a flying fuck about the damn notes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. A simple twitch of lips, but it was enough to catch her hyperaware attention.

Jasper— he was smirking towards the front of the classroom. But it was more than simply amused, it was knowing and it was powerful. It was hot as hell. He was an empath and Bella knew what that meant. A small frown came to her face, was he doing this to her?

Another surge of emotion flew through her and her back arched of its own accord, her hands tightly gripping the edge of her desk. The lust was being pumped through her whole body, tinges of pleasure thrown in and she felt as her toes curled from within the confines of her chucks. She was immensely grateful that her assigned seat was in the back of the classroom where less people, if any at all, would notice her strange behavior.

She was breathing heavily, practically panting as she tried to right herself. As soon as she was able, she was sending Jasper a fierce glare. At least, she wanted it to be fierce. She could only imagine what kind of mess she look like and barely fought off the impulse to throw her head back and cry out. Slowly, his head turned to face hers. She was met with a fierce smirk and sparkling black eyes. He was enjoying himself, immensely amused by the show the girl was putting on.

He forced more pleasure in to the mix, tossing in a little euphoria here and there. He watched as her face contorted in pleasure and a silent cry left her lips. Her hips jolted forward without her permission and she hissed.

Bella felt as her insides seemed to tighten in pleasure, but she tried to fight it off. She was confused— why was Jasper doing this to her? She was his brother's fiancée and here he was, making Bella squirm in the middle of History Class.

She gasped again feeling how close she was to the edge. But the edge of what? She was teetering precariously close, and she didn't even know what she would be falling in to. Was her fiancé's brother about to steal her first orgasm?

She ground her teeth together, fighting for all she was worth not to fall off that cliff. She felt as her thighs began to twitch and watch as Jasper's smirk grew until she could see his teeth. She should have felt threatened, instead she felt even more aroused. She jerked, she was about to fall, silently kicking and screaming, over that ledge.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. The flow of emotions ran dry, and suddenly her torture seemed to be over. But she was left there, a panting mess and somewhat disappointed. It was worse that when Edward teased her, if only because he had never gotten her even close to that point before he would stop and take off. She felt teased, she felt needy, and she felt disappointed. Her lust and desire remained, and it was worse because what was left over was anything but fabricated. She forced her thighs to stop rubbing and took a deep breath, trying her best to get herself under control.

Finally, her head seemed to clear just a bit and she was able to fully comprehend what had just happened. Embarrassment almost crushed her and she squeezed her eyes closed. Jasper had just aroused her to the point where she had almost cum without even being touched. She looked up, and while many students had already left, most hadn't. Jasper was still staring at her, thoroughly amused. Bella forced herself to her feet, too mortified to face him. She was confused and left feeling more horny than she had ever felt in her life. She quickly grabbed her desk for support, her legs feeling like noodles and she blushed at the extent of her reaction to the emotions Jasper had sent her.

"Need some help, Darlin'?" Jasper asked from behind her, his accent out in full swing. To Bella it felt as though he had appeared from nowhere, when in reality he had made his way over at a very human pace while she had been distracted.

She swung around at the sound of his voice, gasping. Due to her spaghetti legs, she lost her balance and nearly went down. Just before she hit the ground, two cold, strong arms wrapped around her waist and the next thing she knew she was being pressed against a very firm and broad chest. She looked up, wide eyed at the vampire towering over her. He was looking down at her, still thoroughly amused with his dark eyes sparkling. His curly, chin length blond hair fell in to his eyes slightly as he stared at her.

"Are ya feelin' okay, Darlin'?"

Bella shivered, his lips were nearly touching her neck as he leaned down to ask the question and his cool breath swirled around her. She nearly melted at the use of the endearment but locked her jaw to keep from leaning in to his enticing scent, the most addictive thing she had ever come in contact with. Though she had never come so close to him and therefore had never truly experienced his scent before, she realized right away it was something that she would likely never be able to get enough of.

Was she feeling okay? No, but it was hardly her fault. She felt more want swim through her, but this time, she knew it was her own.

Bella jerked away from him and fixed him with a feeble glare. Her legs still felt like jelly, but luckily she didn't feel at risk of taking a nosedive.

"Leave me alone, Jasper." She wished that her voice didn't sound so shaky, so unsure. She wished that she didn't take pleasure in saying his name.

Jasper took a deep breath through his nose, and if possible, his eyes seemed to darken another shade and no more gold shone through. He grinned at her as her arousal hit him hard, and he nearly groaned as her lip returned to being worried between her teeth.

"We both know that's not really what you want," He teased her lightly, his head tilted slightly to the side in anticipation of what she would respond.

Bella straightened her back and locked her eyes with a real glare, one that she was ashamed to admit stemmed more from her annoyance at her sexual frustration than actual want for the blond vampire to stop harassing her.

"Leave me alone," She repeated firmly, though quietly. She didn't need any classmates to hear this discussion. She turned on her heel and stiffly headed out the door in the direction of her next class. The problem was that she didn't want to be left alone. She wanted and needed a release, and they both knew it.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This was my first attempt at a oneshot, but it got REALLY long so I broke it in to a couple chapters. Please leave me a review and I will get the next part up soon! **

*****The idea of the Major and the idea of the God of War belong to IDreamofEddy. **

**She took down her stories because she created those personas and not many people give her credit for it. I never got the chance to read them on FF, but when I found out I knew I needed to add this. If you have a fic with one or either of those personas, I hope you give credit too. :)**


	2. Part Two

Manipulation at its Finest

Warnings: Smut, Language, Maybe a Little Dark, 'Emotional Abuse' (you'll see in a few seconds)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Part Two

Bella's next classes seemed to fly by and she was outrageously relieved not to have Jasper in any of them. For the most part she was able to get lost in her head and not have to interact with much of anybody. She kept getting worried glances from her vampire companions, even once from Rosalie which had been incredibly surprising. Bella ignored them all, not sure what to say or how to react to what had happened in her first period class.

Then the whispers started and she knew that others had caught wind of them before they had made it to her ears. Luckily no one had seen her writhing in her seat during class, but many had taken notice of Jasper holding her after the bell had rung. Everyone was saying she was cheating on Edward with his brother and therefore being a home-wrecker of Jasper and Alice's relationship. Bella groaned and let her head fall against the table, covering her face from the prying eyes of her peers. If she were a vampire, she would kill Jasper for putting her through this.

"Belly Boo, what happened with you and Jasper?" Emmett asked from his desk behind her, not judgment but simple curiosity in his voice.

Bella's eyes fluttered quickly to Edward in his seat to the right of her. His eyes were black with anger, confusion, and jealousy.

"Nothing happened," Bella sighed, running a hand over her tired face.

"Why are you lying to us, Love?" Edward's voice was as stiff as his posture, "I can see it in everyone's minds and we can smell him on you."

"Everyone only sees what they want to in this town," She grumbled in annoyance, "It's so fucking boring they need to make things up to get their kicks and giggles."

"Language, Bella." Edward hissed at her and Bella very nearly hit him with her notebook. At least she knew she wouldn't break her hand that way. Emmett, on the other hand, was cracking up and nodding his head in both amusement and agreement. "What happened?" Edward repeated Emmett's earlier question, though much more forcefully.

"I tripped and almost fell. Jasper caught me," Bella said smoothly, telling only half of the truth. She wanted to mollify him to keep this topic from arising later and was a little proud of how flawlessly the half-truth seemed to fall from her lips. "If anything you should be thankful, he saved me from nearly breaking my neck." Obviously he didn't deserve a 'thank you,' and Bella had no idea why she had tacked that on at the end, but it was already out and there was no taking it back.

"I'm sorry, Love." Edward seemed appeased, "You are right; I shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions. Humans do have the tendency to twist things in their minds in to something they find more… entertaining."

Bella nodded, wishing for all she was worth that what her classmates had seen was as innocent as what she was making it out to be.

"That's our Jasper for you," Emmett said with a chuckle, "Always the southern Gent."

Bella laughed lightly at his joke before turning back to the front of the classroom. She bit her lip, Emmett's comment reminding her of her very short conversation with Jasper a few hours earlier. Just the thought of his southern twang and the way he had called her _Darlin'_ had a chill of excitement running the course of her spine. She couldn't help but to wonder why. He had always been the quiet one, off to the side but always there and always watching— emitting a silent strength that was so much more fierce than anything she had ever seen from any other vampire. Never had they really talked, much less interacted as he suddenly seemed to want.

The bell rang and Bella jumped, having been caught up in her own thoughts. Her stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought of next period. They all had lunch and she would be forced to endure sitting at a table with all of them, including Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

That thought made her want to cry out in frustration. Why was all of this happening? Jasper was supposed to be Alice's mate, how could he manipulate Bella's emotions in such a way when he was supposed to be so hopelessly devoted to the little pixie? Guilt made her jaw tighten. She may have done nothing to provoke it and she may hate the little pixie most of the time for how Alice treated her, but she didn't want Alice to have to go through the pain of finding out what Jasper had done to her. Another though occurred to Bella; was it possible that Alice already knew?

Bella had a strong feeling that she didn't. Jasper had been in a relationship with her for almost fifty years, he had to have found a way to dodge her visions. She knew she wasn't going to turn him in, simply because she didn't want a fight to break out. All the Cullens seemed to underestimate Jasper, but Bella could see through it. Something about him made Bella realize how truly lethal he was, even if the other vampires couldn't see it. If a fight _were_ to break out, she had no doubt that Jasper would reign victorious and Edward's limbs would find their home in a pyre.

"Belly Boo, are you okay?" Emmett asked, looking down at her from his height.

Bella realized that she had yet to stand and it had been a few good minutes since the bell had rung.

"Sorry Emmy Pooh, I'm just a little tired." She muttered weakly, it was true enough.

With no warning Emmett grabbed Bella by the wrists and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the classroom fireman-style despite Edward's yelling to put her down. Bella's shriek of surprise turned in to obnoxious giggles as she was carried down the empty hall. Finally he placed her on her feet and she swayed slightly due to dizziness.

"Well look at that," A snide voice chimed at them from across the hall which was apparently not as barren as Bella had originally thought. Bella just rolled her eyes at Lauren, while Edward and Emmett looked at her in confusion. They weren't used to interacting with humans in that way— not used to how bitchy girls of this century were. "Jesus, Bella, you are just bouncing from brother to brother today."

Bella frowned at her, not wanting to deal with the rumor mill— especially in front of Edward and Emmett. She would kill Jasper someday for this, she wasn't sure how but she would.

"What are you talking about, Lauren?" Bella asked flatly, un-amused.

"Well, gosh, why don't you just choose one already?" Lauren's eyes flickered to the confused look on Emmett's face, to the angry glare on Edward's, and finally to something behind Bella.

Before Bella could really wonder what the girl was looking at, Jasper walked up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist as though they had been together for years. Bella looked down and glared at the large hand that gently squeezed her hip as she was pulled in to his side. Bella finally looked up at him, her glare turning in to a gasp of surprise upon seeing just how close their faces were, their lips were. That smirk was still in place and she had no doubt that Jasper was thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. She only wished that it stemmed from being in his arms as opposed to being confronted about it.

"She's mine," Jasper said simply to Lauren, the smirk not leaving his lips. He felt the amusement and confusion flowing from Emmett, but also worry for the girl he considered a sister. From Edward, on the other hand, he was radiating anger, jealousy, and possessiveness. But what brought the smirk to his face and kept it there was the amount of annoyance, embarrassment, comfort, but mostly lust that Bella was searing right in to his consciousness. He hadn't even needed to manipulate her that time.

"W-what?" Lauren stuttered, not having expected to get any kind of real reaction from the Cullens, especially from Jasper. He was the one Cullen member, or as the humans regarded him— Hale, that truly never communicated with the student body at all.

"He's joking," Bella hissed tightly, not knowing how else to respond to Jasper's sudden claim on her. The feel of Jasper's skin against her was making it hard to think straight. She knew she should push him away, or at the very least push herself away, but instead she was simply fighting to keep from snuggling in closer. She felt utterly safe with him, and even she realized how dangerous that was.

Lauren just frowned in confusion at the strange turn the situation had taken. Shaking her bleach blond head softly, she turned on her heel and made her way out of the hall.

"What the hell?" Edward nearly roared in the direction of Bella and Jasper, Emmett quickly placed a hand on his chest to keep him from pouncing.

"Language," Bella muttered under her breath, completely ignored by Edward but receiving another squeeze on the hip from Jasper. She wished it wasn't so satisfying.

"What?" Jasper asked slyly, "Like she said, I was only jokin'."

Edward looked furious and delved deep in to Jasper's mind, wanting to know exactly what he wanted from his human. The only thing he found there was blood and gore. Jasper was thinking about his time in the Southern Wars, and Edward knew it was his way of hiding his thoughts. Strangely, Edward realized, Jasper never shared thoughts of when he was fighting, only watching from the sidelines. Edward nearly grinned, assuming it was because Jasper didn't want him to see how many times he had lost in battle. Edward assumed Jasper only wanted himself to seem as scary as some of the other vampires who had made it out of the Wars. There were certainly enough legends about some of them.

"Let go of her," Edward hissed, his eyes glued to Bella's hip where Jasper's hand was massaging her slightly, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion. He again looked like he was going pounce, and Bella couldn't help but to think that he shouldn't. Jasper would win, Edward's ass would be thoroughly kicked, and where would that leave them? With a whole lot of human spectators, that's where.

All three vampires turned their faces to look at her with varied emotions. Jasper still had on his ever present smirk, but in his eyes showed a little surprise. Emmett looked confused but still thoroughly amused. Edward looked pissed and shocked.

"Language," Edward again chastised her.

"Said that out loud, didn't I?" Bella muttered in question, turning slightly to look at Jasper. She wasn't sure why it was him she chose to ask, but she wasn't about to bring it up to Edward.

Jasper laughed loudly and nodded. It was the first time she had ever heard him laugh and she was quite intoxicated by it. It was rough as opposed to the musical quality all the others' had, and yet she found it the most beautiful. Just for a moment, his smirk transformed in to an actual smile, taking her breath away. He had always been handsome, as accustomed with vampires. But when he smiled, he was truly striking. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear it of the lust that was returning with a vengeance.

"Well, the human's hungry." She said simply, stepping out of the embrace of Jasper's arm and thankful that he allowed her to. "Come on, Emmy Pooh, let's go get me some grub. Apparently the human can't control her thoughts when she needs food." Bella reached and grabbed Emmett's hand, pulling him towards the cafeteria. He seemed to be the only neutral one and she didn't feel like causing more problems by grabbing Edward or Jasper.

Emmett laughed and fell in to step easily beside her once Bella released him. They walked through the line together, talking about nothing and Bella making fun of him for making faces at the scent of all the human food. Truth be told, Bella wasn't very hungry at all. She simply used it as an excuse to get out of a bad situation and if it were up to her all she would buy would be a bottle of lemonade. Instead, she loaded her tray with a piece of pizza, an apple, and finally the lemon drink she craved.

Bella followed Emmett back to the lunch table, he held about the same amount of food on his tray. The difference was she was actually expected to eat hers. Finally, she silently took her seat between Edward and Emmett. Somehow Jasper had managed to get the seat directly across from her. Bella looked around the table, she could see the silent conversations happening around her and she was getting more and more annoyed by the second. Edward looked pissed and Alice looked distressed, while Rosalie seemed to be a little amused and wholly surprised; Jasper, on the other hand, looked completely unaffected. Bella huffed out a sigh; becoming agitated by the conversation that she knew was happening but couldn't hear. All she could do was watch the buzzing of lips as topics were discussed.

Finally, their mute words seemed to become few and far between and Bella grabbed the cap to her lemonade, spinning the piece of plastic on the table between her fingers.

"I thought you were hungry, Darlin'?" Jasper's smooth drawl flowed to her from across the table. She should have had some kind of reaction to his voice, should not have already grown accustomed to his gruff tone and she shouldn't have had some kind of relief at hearing it. She knew all that, but she couldn't exactly help it. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Alice frowning, not exactly sad but not exactly angry either. Bella mentally shook her head at the fucked up situation— Jasper had just called her _Darlin'_ in front of both of their mates.

"I lied," Bella replied simply; she seemed to be getting better and better at it today.

"Now why would ya go and do that? You didn't seem too uncomfortable." Jasper was smirking at her again and she felt the need to pounce on him. Unfortunately, it was only mostly out of agitation. His smirk grew.

"That's enough!" Edward growled; shooting up from the table in anger. He grabbed Bella's wrist and tugged harshly.

"Stop it, Edward." Bella said evenly, even though her were teeth clenched. She was staring at where his hand was tightly locked on her arm. She heard a growl from the other side of the table; it was quiet due to being surrounded by humans yet somehow it was the most menacing thing any of the less experienced vampires had ever heard. "You're hurting me."

The growling seemed to raise in volume ever so slightly, but again— not loud enough for the students to hear.

"Let her go, Edward." Jasper said with a startlingly monotone voice. Bella looked out of the corner of her eye, he was the one growling and the smirk had been replaced with a venomous scowl. His eyes were once again black; though this time they were dull and flat— dead. Not the dancing black flames she had seen earlier in the day.

Edward frowned, and suddenly he released her and his arm jerked back. Bella hissed and pulled her arm towards her, cradling it to her chest. Under the table, she pulled up her sleeve to reveal the ugly hand shaped bruise that was already forming. She turned her icy glare towards him.

"Leave, Edward." She just about growled, "Go hunt or something, you obviously can't control yourself." For once it felt good to Bella to be able to talk down to Edward like he was a child when it was usually the other way around.

"Love, I am so sorry. It was an accident— here, let me see." Edward started to reach for Bella and the growling across the table started back up. Bella leaned away from him.

"_Leave,_ Edward."

Edward turned his eyes towards Jasper before they flashed back to Bella, they were black with anger. Not the beautiful dancing fire or even the ominous dead eyes of Jasper; just black, unimpressive.

"I swear to god, Edward. Get out of this school before I ask Jasper to drag you out and set your ass on fire." Bella hissed and it was punctuated by Jasper's continuous growl. She could see him nodding slightly, apparently in agreement. Edward turned and stormed out, just barely staying at human speed. Bella sighed at the doors as they swung closed; he really could be an idiot sometimes. Jasper's growls died down as soon as he was out the door. Hastily, Bella pulled down her sleeve, hoping to hide that mark that was quickly forming before anyone saw.

"What's going on with you two?" Rosalie asked from her spot next to Emmett.

"Nothing, Edward's just being a prick." Bella sighed quietly, not at all in the mood to talk. When she looked up, Rosalie was sending her a look that clearly said that wasn't who she was talking about. Just as she was about to open her mouth and clarify, the bell rang signaling the fact that they all had to move on to their next class. Bella stood and quickly dumped her uneaten meal in the garbage.

"Saved by the bell again, Darlin'." The quiet words drifted to her ears just in time for her to look up and see Jasper walking out of the cafeteria.

Bella took a deep breath and calmly made her way to her next class, relieved that Edward had left and so she would finally have a class where no vampires would try to understand what was wrong with her today.

English dragged on at a snail's pace, which was strange seeing as how it was usually her favorite subject. Bella was stuck in a daze, her mind constantly jumping from Jasper, to Edward, to Jasper, to the bruise that Edward had left her with. She had no idea how she was supposed to process it all. It was like she woke up today in a different world, but she knew she hadn't. It had only started because Jasper had decided to use her as his entertainment.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Ashburn asked quietly when there were about twenty minutes left in class. Bella sighed; she had thought she was free of that question for this class period. "Would you like to go to the nurse's office?"

Bella fought to keep her smile off her face and slowly looked up at her teacher, only offering a weak nod. The teacher sighed and put the pass on Bella's desk and as soon as her back was turned Bella speedily packed up her things and fled the classroom. She needed some air, she needed to be completely alone to try and figure out what was going on in her suddenly upturned life. She was still wound up, sexual frustration was whirling around her and she couldn't escape it. Making a quick decision, Bella veered off towards the parking lot and headed straight to her truck.

Jumping in the truck, she peeled out and drove home as quickly as she could. Upon returning to the house, she wandered in to the kitchen and found a note from Charlie saying that he would be home late and not to worry about dinner. Turning to the stairs, she planned on relaxing in her room until she could get her emotions under control.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who favorite this story and or me, and who followed this story and or me! But mostly, thank you those who reviewed! **

**Please REVIEW! I would love to know what you think of this :) I will update again soon. **

**~Also, review and I will send out a teaser for Part Three if you tell me you want one :)**


	3. Part Three

Manipulation at its Finest

Warnings: Smut, Language, Maybe a Little Dark, Violence, 'Emotional Abuse' (you'll see in a few seconds)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Part Three

Jasper was annoyed as he felt Bella's emotional signature moving farther and farther from the school. She was still wound up and didn't seem to be coping well, but he couldn't help but be amused at how she was reacting to the whole thing. It was a wonder she hadn't turned him in yet.

As Jasper sat there in his last class of the day, he couldn't help but to think back to Bella's comment about him beating Edward in a fight. She was right, of course, but none of them knew that. None of them _could_ know that, if only because it would cause too much trouble.

Jasper was a little thankful that his last class of the day was without the others. Emmett, Rose, and Alice all had Health while he was in Math—a class that required absolutely no attention on his part. While the girl may not have told them what he had done, it wasn't like he was being particularly sneaky about it. He enjoyed watching her squirm, and she did so the most when she was surrounded by the others. Unfortunately, that did come at a cost. The others wouldn't leave him alone though he ignored them for the most part, as per usual. They wanted to know why he had finally started talking to her, why he kept smiling at her, why he called her Darlin'.

Jasper couldn't rightly answer those questions, not if he wanted to avoid a fight and not if he didn't want them to take away his Bella. As for the endearment, he couldn't be sure why he had started using it. It seemed natural, so he went with it. Alice had been furious; at no point in their relationship had he ever referred to her as anything other than the name she was born with. When she tried to give him any form of pet name, he downright refused to respond to her. But it was different with Bella. When Jasper called her Darlin' chills visibly went down her spine and lust sparked deep within her.

That stumped Jasper just the tiniest bit. When Edward always referred to the girl as Love, she felt more annoyed than aroused. She didn't seem to like the pet name he had given her, but Jasper suspected the main reason for that was because he also used it when chastising her.

He rolled his eyes. Edward was stuck in a different time period and trying to pull Bella back with him.

When the divorce papers had arrived a few days ago, Jasper had been more than a little shocked. He had been considering asking Alice to sign them for a while when the opportunity had been taken away from him. Alice had assumed he had ordered them and he had gone with that story, though it wasn't so. The cryptic fucker sent Jasper a text massage later that day telling him to buck up and get his girl. He knew who Peter was talking about, but he couldn't help but to roll his eyes that he wasn't even the one to end his own marriage. He knew it was Peter's way of telling him to get the ball rolling because it was time and because she was finally ready.

At last the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. He grabbed his cell and sent a quick text to Alice saying that he would be going hunting and to let everyone know. He waited for a reply before making any real plans. He had learned long ago that once Alice saw his original plan to go hunting in her head, she blocked her visions of him completely. Jasper scared Alice when he hunted. He wasn't as tame as the rest of them and didn't mind getting a little blood on his sleeves or anywhere else. He was surprised that the Cullens had actually thought that they were mated when they never even hunted together; a vampire could never fear their true mate.

Setting his actual plans in his mind, Jasper grabbed the few belongings he had with him and discarded them in his locker. He was getting tired of playing human and having to deal with all the trivial shit that came with it. Jasper turned and made his way out of the school building. Right away he caught Edward's scent and followed it to the tree line before taking off at his fastest speed. Edward thought he was the fastest vampire in their coven, possibly even in this part of the Unites States, but he had another thing coming. Jasper noticed that he was going in the direction of Alaska— likely with the excuse to seek refuge with the Denali's until things settled down a bit. In reality Edward was on the run from Jasper. When he had seen the way Edward was squeezing the girl's arm, it had taken everything in him not to jump across the table and tear him to shreds. Edward had hurt his Bella and Jasper couldn't help but to envision just what he planned to do to Edward the first chance he got. As soon as the mind reader had heard the thoughts, the first thoughts Jasper had ever allowed Edward to see of him fighting, Edward had jerked back in fear.

Edward had hurt what wasn't his, and he would get what was coming to him.

It took only half an hour before Jasper was close enough to hear him, all the while relishing in the fear coursing through Edward's being. It took only another ten minutes before Jasper was only yards away from him.

"There's no use runnin', Edward." Edward didn't recognize Jasper's voice right away and only Jasper knew why. It was flat, rough, and his southern accent was more predominant than ever. He had turned himself completely over to his instincts, completely over to the Major. Edward hadn't known that Jasper was so close because not only was he running silently and downwind, but his mind was completely blank. He did not need to think through his actions in this scenario, having been in it so many times over the first century of his life. But none of the Cullens knew the extent of that.

"J-Jasper?" Edward croaked, trying to speed up even more, despite already being at his maximum velocity. He was terrified by more than just the thoughts he had heard before fleeing, but also the fact that he could hear none as he was being chased. He no longer had an advantage over him. "H-how did you c-catch up to me?" Edward asked, his general craving for knowledge momentarily out shining his fear.

Suddenly and without any warnings, Edward felt a hand grip his neck from behind and a sharp pain tore through his shoulder. Before he could comprehend what was happening to him or try to fight his way out of the dangerously strong grip, he was slammed against a tree and pinned there. His shoulder continued to sting like a small fire and he cried out in pain as he was spun around so he could face his assailant. Jasper watched through his dead eyes as small cracks became visible along the younger vampire's jaw due to the pressure of his hand. He could easily snap Edward's head from his trunk with only so much as a twist of his wrist. Jasper had given Edward his first bite mark, something that Edward had always regarded with disgust when he looked at Jasper's arms and torso. Clear venom seeped out of the crescent shaped wound and soaked the material of his shirt on his shoulder.

Edward's mouth opened as he tried to speak, but Jasper's tight hold on his throat made it impossible to get anything out, much less get any air in. His hands reached up and clawed against the taller, stronger vampire's wrist, trying to gain freedom. Jasper's head tilted to the side slightly, amused at the other's attempt at fighting for freedom. He was struggling, but there was no strategy to his movements. Edward was trying to rely on his own instincts, but Jasper realized with a deep chuckle, they had been dulled by all of the animal blood. The slipups Jasper had had over the years kept him alert and from falling in to the sad, worthless hole of an existence some of the Cullens craved.

At his chuckle, Edward stopped his struggles and instead tried desperately to pull something from Jasper's mind that could prove helpful.

"You hurt her," Jasper's voice was a monotone hiss; "You will pay for hurting her. She is mine."

Edward's eyes got wide and began struggling again, doing his damnedest to break free. His limbs flailed in panic, hoping to knock the monster pinning him down from his hold.

"Don't run," Jasper ordered, his dull eyes glaring in complete contrast with the smirk that pulled up the corners of his lips. He took a step back and released the perpetrator, his smirk turning to a grin as a roar left Edward's lips and he pounced. Jasper glided out of the way, his right hand grabbing a hold of Edward's arm as his foot simultaneously flew up to the younger's chest. The swift kick along with the limb caught in his iron grip caused a loud sound akin to tearing metal as the appendage broke free of the torso.

Edward gasped— his remaining hand flying to his shoulder in pain and astonishment. He stumbled as the unfamiliarly large amount of pain ripped through him but quickly caught himself.

"You bastard," He growled and lunged again. The dance continued.

Jasper's arm flew out, subsequently hitting Edward hard on the chest with his own extremity. There was a cracking noise as the impact nearly shattered the boy's flesh. He paused, his hand fluttering over the damage as it heeled. Jasper couldn't keep from rolling his eyes as he tossed the limb deep in to the foliage that surrounded them. If Edward had been anywhere near as smart as he claimed to be, he would have pounced at Jasper as soon as the blow was complete. It was the best tactic and could have almost given him the chance to make a mark on the more skilled vampire while he was regaining his composure after striking. Of course, it would have also led to Edward's more immediate dismemberment, but there was no way around that.

Edward's eyes followed the path of his arm as it was flung away and quickly took off after it, only to be tackled from the side before making it even halfway there. The next thing he knew his face was being shoved in to the dirt and he groaned in pain from the sharp pressure on his back.

"You know, if ya weren't so easily distracted ya may have been able to fight me off just a little longer." Jasper muttered, disappointed that the short fight had come to such a swift end. Edward grumbled in to the dirt in response, but Jasper couldn't care less what he had to say. With his foot pressed firmly between Edward's shoulder blades, he proceeded to tear off the remaining extremities. After tossing the two legs and the remaining arm in various directions and as far away as possible, he stepped back and admired his work. Edward was shrieking in pain, and if possible, it would be giving him a migraine.

"Shut up," He said curtly, but Edward didn't even acknowledge him. You would think after what he had just experienced at Jasper's hands he would be intelligent enough to get his ass in line. Jasper rolled his eyes and reached in to his pocket, withdrawing his Zippo and flicking on the flame. Edward's eyes went wide and his jaw slammed shut with an audible snap.

"W-why do you have that?" His eyes were wide, terrified at the very obvious fact that his life was being threatened and Jasper had no problems following through on it.

"I always have it with me. Ya know, in case of emergencies." Jasper grinned at him, "Now that I got your attention, I am gonna' tell ya what I plan on doin'."

Edward started shrieking again and Jasper sent a swift punch to his face, smirking at the deep cracks that appeared there. Edward was weak because of all the venom flowing out of him and into the forest floor and so the cracks did not heel right away. He stayed silent this time even as Jasper returned to object to its rightful place in his pocket.

"After ya loose your head, I am gonna' walk away. It will take a few days before ya manage to get yourself completely put back together, maybe longer since the family believes you're in Alaska and won't come lookin' for ya. Then you will need to hunt. You will return to the Cullen household and wait there until I return with my Bella and she decides what to do with ya."

Edward fought not to smile despite his pain and his disgust at Jasper calling Bella his. He knew that Bella loved him and would never do anything to hurt him. He believed that Jasper was putting Edward's faith somewhere that would allow him to continue on peacefully.

Not looking for any form of response from the vampire on the ground, Jasper stepped forward and placed his foot on Edward's neck.

"See ya in a few weeks," Jasper grinned as he leaned down. His hands caught either side of Edward's flawless face and with one quick jerk it was free from his neck. "I can't leave ya with this; someone might hear ya screamin' and want to help." Jasper turned and threw it far away from the torso that was left writhing on the ground in mindless pain.

Jasper turned on his heel and began to make his way back out of the forest. He planned on making a quick pit stop in one of the more crowded cities to make a little snack of some of the scum that lived there. He couldn't wait to go back to his life in Texas with his real coven, and he knew who he was taking with him. Jasper couldn't help a small genuine smile from forming on his lips; he was returning to his Bella, and he was going to take what was rightfully his.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! They mean the world to me and motivate me to write. I am so sorry about the wait on this chapter, but my work was oober busy because I had a deadline on the 23****rd****. I hope that the next chapter can get up a little sooner.**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think and any predictions :) Reviewers get a teaser for Part Four!**

***** Just thought I would let you know that at the moment, I believe Manipulation at its Finest will only consist of four chapters. This was never meant to be a full length story, more of a stretched out oneshot. But don't worry; the major loose ends will be tied in the next and final chapter, even if not all of them.**


	4. Part Four

Manipulation at its Finest

Warnings: Smut, Language, Maybe a Little Dark, 'Emotional Abuse' (you'll see in a few seconds)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Part Four

Jasper approached the Swan house slowly in his truck; he had managed to pick it up from the Cullen mansion without being intercepted by any of the vampires residing there. Even from three miles away he had been able to register Bella's emotional signature. He could feel that not only was she alone in the house, but she was asleep and dreaming about something rather erotic. Jasper growled quietly to himself, knowing that there was a distinct possibility that it was Edward she was dreaming about as opposed to himself. He shook his head to clear the thought; even if she was dreaming about Edward, she never would want to again. And if her more recent emotions had any value, Jasper knew that Bella wanted little to do with the mind reader. It seemed as though she were truly tired of him and his teasing and demanding ways. Sometimes her emotions even evolved in to violence and she would barely contain it behind tightened fists, grinding teeth, and a blank stare.

He approached the front door and felt that it was locked. He refused to crawl through the girl's window— the idea didn't sit well with him and the mere thought that Edward had done it countless times just about sent him in to a rage. He couldn't help but to chuckle to himself; it seemed that a tiny bit of the manners his Mama had taught him had carried over to his next life after all. A small smirk turned the corners of his lips as he thought about the fact that his Bella would probably disagree with him. Jasper lifted his hand and speedily swiped it across the top of the door frame, easily catching the spare key and using it to disengage the lock.

Once inside Jasper took the stairs languidly, excited to see his Bella but unwilling to rush anything. Upon reaching her doorway, he paused taking in the sight of her. Bella's form was lying stretched out over her mattress on her side, her legs bent slightly at the knee and her arms wrapped up in the confines of her comforter. Her chestnut colored hair was splayed over her pillow in inviting waves and her eyes were closed. Just below her cheeks which were painted with a faint blush, there was a relaxed smile decorating her lips.

"Jasper," The word was but a breath and if it weren't for his advanced senses, he wouldn't have been sure it even left her lips. He double checked her emotions— surprised that he hadn't noticed her awake when he realized that, in fact, she hadn't. A small breathy moan left her and Jasper couldn't help but to grin, realizing that he was at the center of her dreams after all.

Jasper did not like the idea of waking her from such a _peaceful_ state; instead he stepped forward and crouched down in front of her, enjoying the soft scent of her arousal that permeated the air because of her dream and having to shift his pants slightly due to his body's natural response to it. Within seconds he felt small tinges of awareness break through her exhausted emotions and he fought to keep a small, proud smile from his lips. Even in her sleep she had better senses than most. Not many humans would be able to perceive someone watching them in their sleep while this little lady was being pulled from a deep slumber at the mere feeling.

Finally her eye lids began to flutter, but just before they opened fully to take in her surroundings she groaned softly and covered her face with her pillow.

"Get the fuck out, Edward. I closed my window for a reason," Her voice was somehow groggy with sleep yet managed to be a hiss at the same time, causing a smile to grow on Jasper's face.

"Don't worry, Darlin'. He ain't here." He replied smoothly from his place crouched beside her bed.

Her emotions went in to a whirlwind of surprise, relief, lust, and confusion. Jasper was amused to notice that her annoyance had finally waned, likely from whatever fantasy she had dreamt up in her sleep. She gradually peeked out from underneath the safety of her pillow and eyed him curiously. One arm made its way out from her duvet and slowly reach out, her palm making contact with the vampire's cheek. At the touch her slightly narrowed eyes blew wide as a curious tingling heat spread through her body, starting at her hand. However, her body was completely unwilling to pull away and her mind didn't seem to find it worth the internal battle. What had started out as an innocent test to see if she was dreaming turned much more intimate when Jasper leaned in to the touch ever so slightly, his eyes falling shut as he greedily absorbed her heat. There was a rumbling sound resonating from the back of Jasper's throat and Bella frowned faintly in confusion, though somewhere in her mind she realized there was much more she had to be perplexed by than a simple noise.

"Are you purring?" Bella asked quietly, unwilling to break the silent peace of her bedroom. Her voice was husky from sleep and went straight to Jasper's cock.

A soft groan left his lips as he nodded, still unwilling to lose contact with his mate. He nuzzled against her softly, the warmth making him feel as dizzy as was possible for a vampire. Her hand slowly moved against his face and found its destination in his curly blond locks. Her hand tangled itself in his soft mane and with a mischievous smile she gave it a small tug, wondering what could possibly be this mysterious vampire's reaction.

His lips upturned slightly at the sensation and his eyes opened slowly— his low purr momentarily rose to a playful growl and earned a small smile from Bella. She gasped softly in surprise at the color of his irises, finally noticing the brilliant red that had taken the place of dull gold. Shockingly, she found it better suited to his face. He had always exuded such dominance and power— the red simply showcased it to its fullest. The human blood had obviously done wonders; gone were the dark shadows under his eyes and the hollowness of his cheeks had been filled out. He looked healthier than ever, and unequivocally sexier, too. Somehow, as opposed to being disgusted by the obvious loss of human life, she was embarrassingly turned on.

"Marking it up as a cheat day?" Bella asked lightly, a joking lilt to her soft voice.

Jasper was surprised by her easy acceptance, but still felt the need to clarify. "I found three assholes about to rape a young girl, I stopped them." He explained himself quietly, surprised by his own words. Never in his life had he ever felt the need to rectify his actions, but he didn't want Bella to think of him as a monster. He looked up at her slowly, gauging her reaction to the tidbit of information he had just laid out before her.

Bella's yes widened slightly. Before she could truly comprehend what she was doing, she took advantage of her hand griped in Jasper's hair and tugged him up to her, knowing that he was allowing it. Her hand briefly left his hair only to find purchase on his upper back as she sat up in bed and hugged him to her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and his face burry in her neck as he inhaled deeply.

"You saved someone's life tonight," Bella whispered, filled with so much pride that she could hardly contain herself. "Those pricks didn't deserve to live, and if they had gotten away they would have just tried to do it again."

Jasper nodded his head in agreement against her neck, Bella's breath caught when his lips brushed against the skin there. He was smiling and for whatever reason Bella was happy that he didn't seem upset about what he had done tonight.

"I'm returnin' to my natural diet," Jasper muttered against her. Bella went to move back slightly on her bed, but when Jasper did not release her she instead found herself sitting in his lap, him having taken up the spot where she had previously been sitting. Jasper's arms were still wrapped around her waist and her hands resided against his strong chest. She looked up in to his red eyes, about to chastise him for putting them in an even more intimate situation, but the thought completely left her mind as she met his penetrating gaze.

"Before livin' with the Cullens my coven and I lived by huntin' the scum of society— the drug dealers, users, murderers, and rapists." He continued.

"Your coven?" Bella asked, shocked by this. As far as she had known he was completely alone before Alice had found him. Then again, she would not be surprised if that were false information. Edward and Alice seemed to do everything in their power to keep the two apart.

"Peter and Charlotte," He responded, a smiled lighting his expression. It was obvious they meant a lot to him, but before she could question further he cut her off with a grin. "You will meet them soon."

Bella reached up slowly, her thumb tracing his bottom lip. At the contact a surge of heat pooled between her legs and her face became flush. She looked away from him, quietly whispering, "You should smile more often. I rarely get to see it."

The purring was back full throttle, louder than before, and she could feel the vibrations travel right to her very center. The next thing she knew, Bella was lying on her back with Jasper hovering over her. Instinctively her legs had spread apart, allowing Jasper to lower himself so that she could feel some of the delicious pressure of his weight. His nose trailed along her jaw and then swept down her neck where he nuzzled against her raging pulse.

"You smell very good, Darlin'." He whispered gruffly and Bella swallowed the moan that wanted to escape at the simple implications of his words. They both knew he was not talking about her blood. She could feel her lust building and knew with her whole being that it was all her own, none of it was due to Jasper's manipulation.

"Why did you do it?" Bella asked a little breathlessly. She needed an answer to why this infuriating man had put her through so much earlier in the day. Granted, she knew not all of it was intentional, but a good bit of it was.

She tilted her head downward so that when Jasper finally moved to meet her gaze she could see his eyes. They were again pitch black fire, somehow managing to look as though they held black flickering flames in their depths that were just reaching out in the hopes of burning her. Never had she wanted to be burned more than in that moment.

"I guess you could call it instinct," He replied— apparently already knowing just what she was referring to, not even a hint of guilt breaking through the dark fires. She narrowed her eyes slightly, not willing to give in to the pleasure her body was absorbing from the contact with Jasper's skin until she knew what was truly going on. "You had been dealin' with such intense frustration for so long," Jasper said quietly, his head returning to Bella's neck. With each word that left his mouth Bella could feel his lips brushing against her skin and his cool breath invading her senses. "I don't like ya bein' so uncomfortable. Of course I would prefer to help with that in person, but at the time I was more worried about makin' you feel good."

"W-what?" Bella questioned weakly, trying to focus around his intoxicating scent.

"Instinct wouldn't let me leave you having so many pent up emotions, not that I would ever have allowed you to take them out on Edward." She could feel his lips form a smirk, "Not that he could have handled them anyhow."

Jasper's tongue flicked out and danced across Bella's pulse point, earning him a small moan. Involuntarily her hips bucked up in to his, alerting her to the fact that Jasper was every bit as affected by the situation as she was. She was pleased to notice that the action forced a groan from Jasper's throat as well.

"If that damn class wouldn't have ended you would have finally found your release, though I can't say that we still wouldn't have found ourselves in this position now. I was runnin' out of patience," He muttered.

"W-why did you have to do that during school?" Bella asked on a shuddering breath, not caring as much as she had earlier. Her mind was completely forgetting the real reason why she should have been against Jasper's advances, but not one bit of her could even seem to care about Edward Cullen. "People could have been watching,"

"Ya react more when you're around people, Darlin'." He responded simply, "You weren't the only one who enjoyed what I was doin' to ya. I did, too." Jasper leaned in and sucked softly on Bella's neck, earning another breathy moan in response. Bella's hands made their way back to his hair and gripped it tightly in pleasure. "No one else saw ya, I'm too much of a possessive asshole to allow that. I sent them emotions so that they completely ignored you're little show." He grinned.

"Why do you even care about me being sexually frustrated?" Bella wondered, finally reaching the root of her questioning. Jasper pulled back to look at her and she swallowed her cry at the loss of his lips against her skin.

"Because you're mine," Jasper's voice was a growl as his head dipped down and finally, their lips met.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Originally, this was going to have one fuck-awesome lemon and I'd answer an ass ton of questions but it got away from me a bit. What does that mean to you, my dears? Well, it means a couple more chapters coming your way. This still won't be as long as some of you may want, but it will likely be between 7 and 8 long. **

*****Review and get a teaser for Part Five!**

**Thanks to all of those who favorited and followed this story! But mostly, to those who reviewed! It really means the world to me to get your feedback, so please give me more! I would love to send you all your teaser, but I can't when you sign in as a guest, so keep that in mind.**

**Just wanted to apologize for not being able to get the teasers out right away. I had a small surgery on Friday and have been pretty out of it even since. I hope you enjoyed this despite writing it while on painkillers! **


	5. Part Five

Manipulation at its Finest

Warnings: Smut, Language, Maybe a Little Dark, 'Emotional Abuse' (you'll see in a few seconds)

***If you don't like smut, just skip this whole chapter. I mean it, the whole thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Part Five

The moment their lips connected an explosion seemed to erupt between them. Bella gasped and Jasper took advantage of the moment, allowing his tongue to delve in to unmarked territory. Bella had never been kissed like this before and she was glad for that. She knew that there could be nothing better than this— these lips, this tongue, this scent, this man. The flavor assaulted them and both were panting hard from the intensity of it. Her hands reached up and tangled themselves in to Jasper's wild curls and held him to her, averse to letting go for any reason. Jasper was all too willing.

His tongue caressed hers softly, bringing her to life in a way she had never before experienced. Their tongues danced rhythmically, exploring and tasting and enjoying. Before long it turned in to a battle, one Bella submitted to with ease. Jasper sucked on her tongue softly, earning him a strangled moan of approval. He drifted away slightly, moving down to her neck. She allowed him for the simple fact that she needed to breath. She didn't want to have to stop because she passed out due to lack of oxygen. He trailed open mouth kisses from her jaw down to her shoulder, catching the fabric of her cotton tee shirt between his teeth and tearing slightly, giving him better access to her neck and shoulder.

Jasper inhaled deeply, her scent surrounding him and enticing him to sink his teeth in to her soft flesh and push as much venom in to her system as possible. He no longer felt the need to drain her, only to turn her and mark her as his for eternity.

Forcing himself away, he looked up and met Bella's hooded eyes with a mischievous grin before tearing the shirt clean off her body and throwing the scraps away from them. Bella gasped and tried to cover herself, but Jasper grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head. She looked away, unable to meet his eyes through her embarrassment. Never had anyone seen her so bare, so vulnerable.

"Stop it," Jasper whispered lowly, "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen; you have no reason to be embarrassed."

Jasper frowned when Bella still refused to meet his gaze. Watching her face intently, he lowered his head until his lips brushed against the supple flesh of her left breast. Bella gasped and her eyes swung around to finally connect with his heated stare. He suckled softly, suppressing a smirk as her back arched off the bed. A low moan left her lips and her cheeks were the color of roses, and finally, her embarrassment faded while her pleasure continued to grow.

"J-Jasper, stop,"

The words froze him where he was, his already frozen skin seeming to chill. Was he being rejected by his mate? An awful weight settled in his chest for just a moment. It didn't matter how badly he wanted her; needed her, even. He would never force her to do something she didn't want to. The very idea made his stomach clench in both disgust and anger. Suddenly he was immensely thankful for the fact that it was impossible for a vampire to lose their lunch. She was an angel; no one could hurt her in such a manner. The very idea that that he may very well be the one to put her through such a thing had him about to jump to the other side of the room in self hatred. However, as soon as he was about to put that plan in to action, Bella's emotions crashed in to him consciousness. Her lust and anticipation swirled around his mind and almost had him moaning for the simple fact that he was to one to evoke such feeling of desire in his mate. Jasper was still confused as to why she would tell him to stop if she were feeling so strongly for him, reacting so enticingly.

Finally he forced himself to look in to her eyes, a slight frown settling on his lips as his uncertainty boggled his mind. It was a foreign feeling to a man who was usually so sure about everything, who had experienced so much that he always knew what needed to be done and the best way to go about it. She again tugged on her wrists, trying to get free. Jasper's curious frown turned sad, though Bella couldn't see it as she was looking to where his fingers were keeping her from moving without restraint. He again felt a little sick; he had her pinned to her bed, not allowing her to have a way to resist his advances, and she was telling him to stop. He quickly let go of her, knowing that she would push him away as the monster he had already admitted to being. He was no longer paying her emotions any heed, too focused on his internal self mutilation and keeping it from his features to even comprehend what his mate's feelings were telling him.

With her wrists liberated from their short confinement, Bella's hands quickly made their way to Jasper's chest but not for the purpose of pushing him away as Jasper had anticipated. As Bella tugged slightly as Jasper's shirt, his eyes flashed with just the smallest bit of relief but he didn't allow it to show through just yet. He still wasn't sure; was she maybe pulling at his clothing with the hopes of pushing him away? He merely lifted an eyebrow to her, forcing himself to stay calm though he was anything but.

"Jasper," Bella breathed, "It's not fair that I'm the only one to have shed any clothing." She winked.

Surprised by the small show of confidence and immensely relieved that the last thing on her mind seemed to be to stop him, Jasper reclaimed her lips in a fierce kiss— his relief, passion, affection, and lust palpable in the movement of their lips. Bella tugged again, harder this time as she couldn't decide if she wanted to pull him closer in to the kiss, or push him away, tear his clothes from his body, and then return to his lips.

Soon, though, the decision was taken out of her hands. Never leaving her lips or her grasp, Jasper reached up his free hand to the collar of his plain tee shirt and tore it from his body. The second it was off and all the scarps were tossed aside, he lightly pressed himself in to Bella's petite form. At the contact both moaned in appreciation of their bodies being pressed so close together. Bella's heat against his bare chest was nearly overwhelming and the way she arched her back to press herself closer had him never wanting to leave the position they were in. That thought, however, was quickly forgotten when she squirmed slightly, her thigh brushing his erection through his jeans. At the same time, she had managed to worm her right hand in between their stomachs. Lightly she traced each hard line of muscle and Jasper shivered slightly from the absolute bliss.

Jasper shifted so that they were in line with each other before purposefully grounding his hips in to hers. Bella whimpered as the friction seemed to burn her alive. It was the most amazing sensation she had ever felt, yet it still wasn't enough.

Not allowing for any break in contact, Jasper leaned forward and dragged his lips down Bella's chest, between her breasts. His mouth drifted to the right while his hand went left. He licked playfully at her pert nibble, already hard and waiting for him, while his hand went to work on the other. Kneading and massaging before pinching her gently and rolling the little bud between his fingers. He suckled on her breast, laving it with his tongue and pulling it into his mouth. Bella's cries of pleasure were music to his ears and, despite his actions, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. After giving the same treatment to her other breast, he slowly pulled away from her chest.

Bella looked up at him, panting with need even as bewilderment colored her eyes as to why he would pull away from her. He planted a quick kiss full of lust and tenderness on her lips before crawling down her body and ending up between her legs. Bella was only confused a moment longer as his intentions became clear when he tugged lightly on the button to her jeans, undoing them easily but not yet touching the zipper. There was a question in his eyes, one that she had never expected to see from him before the incidents of the day. It was also one she would be lying if she said she hadn't dreamed about. He was waiting for her to give him permission. They both knew that if they went any further, there was no going back.

She nodded, and so her fate was sealed.

She had never been filled with so much excitement in her life.

Bella could hardly blink before she heard the tearing of material. The jeans were gone and Bella was glad for it; they were a pair of designer brand that Alice had thrust upon her despite many protests.

Jasper leaned forward, his nose trailing over her hip, down to her thigh, and slowly getting closer to where they both needed him to be. While he would love to tease her longer, there was time for that later. Her scent enveloped him— so much stronger and sweeter than anything else he had ever had the pleasure of tasting. As he neared her panties, he noticed that they were nearly soaked through— evidence of her unadulterated need. Finally reaching his destination, he nuzzled softly against Bella's most private part and earned a strangled gasp. He inhaled deeply and groaned, feeling his cock begin to throb with the teasing to his senses. Unable to help himself, his tongue dabbled softly and got just the smallest taste of the sweetest ambrosia, even through the fabric of her panties.

That started a frenzy stronger than any he had ever experienced with human blood, and with a glance up at Bella and seeing her eyes that were pleading him for more, he tore the garment away from her. He was much too worked up to care about saving any clothes, though he had been that way since he first entered her bedroom.

Bella gasped at the sudden cold air of both her bedroom and Jasper's breath against her heated core. The cold sensation grew as he leaned forward and dipped his tongue out, dragging it from her entrance up to her clit. Bella nearly screamed at the assault on her senses, the pleasure so strong it nearly knocked the wind out of her. Jasper was just about on the same page as her flavor coated his tongue. She was dripping and he was lapping it up. He circled her clit slowly with his muscle, bringing up one finger and slowly pressing it to her center. Bella gasped and her hips jerked, bringing her closer to Jasper's mouth, as the single digit slipped inside her heat.

Jasper groaned at the sensation, even on only one finger he could feel how tight she was. He gently massaged her velvety soft inner walls as he began pumping his finger in and out of her, adding another a moment later. He scissored his fingers, stretching her. He wanted her to be in the smallest amount of pain possible when he finally entered her. He sucked on her clit, swirling his tongue and felt as more moisture coated his fingers. Her thighs started to shake and her stomach was quivering and something low in her stomach began to tighten.

"J-Jasper," Bella panted, her head beginning to thrash as pleasure began burning in her loins. Her hips bucked up into him, never being able to get enough. She was on the edge, a sensation that she had only experienced once before and at the hand of the same man. It hadn't been as good as this, though.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," It became a mantra as she was lost in her pleasure.

"You are so wet Bella," He hissed against her slick flesh, "So hot,"

His name came out as a whimper on her lips.

"You are mine Isabella, wet for _me_."

"Y-yours, Jasper," She was trembling, her words barely intelligible— her back arching as heat seemed to knot deep inside of her. Jasper felt her begin to tighten further on his finger. He added a third finger before pumping harder, faster. He was bringing her to the edge, and this time, she was going to fall.

"Cum for me, Darlin'," Jasper's voice was a growl as Bella's feelings of euphoria nearly overcame him. "Now,"

That single word was all it took as that ball of heat seemed to burst inside of her. Her inner walls clenched around Jasper's fingers and he continued his ministrations on her clit to prolong the orgasm. Her hips bucked uncontrollably as her mind blanked and all she could see was white. Her loud cry of passion seemed to reverberate around the room.

As she slowly came down from the high, Jasper lapped as her sensitive flesh once more to gather the extra juices. They were too sweet to pass up and even as he crawled back up her body, he was licking his fingers. Finally satisfied that his hand was clean of her sweet ambrosia, Jasper pulled Bella in to a deep kiss. Bella tasted something different on his lips and it only took a moment to break through her haze of bliss to realize that flavor was hers. There was something so erotic about knowing that Jasper had tasted her most private parts and rather obviously enjoyed himself if his finger licking was anything to go by.

Rather quickly, the tender kiss seemed to evolve in to a fight of passion. Bella could feel a new bud of lust growing inside her and without a second thought she reached down. Her right hand palmed the large bulge in Jasper's pants, earning her a soft gasp and shuddering breath. The hard flesh still clad in denim seemed to throb in her grasp as she squeezed it. The noises that came from his mouth had Bella in a trance and she badly wanted to hear every sound that he could make. But this wasn't enough. She slid her fingers up just a few inches until she reached the button. Surprisingly, her fingers were hardly shaking and the amount that they were was from desire as opposed to nerves. Only fumbling a little, she managed to pop the button and as she grabbed the zipper she met Jasper's eyes. If possible, they seemed to grow even darker. Despite being black, they somehow managed to glow in the dark room. The moonlight the shone through her window reflected ever so slightly off of his skin. She watched enthralled as he stood up for only a moment in order to rid himself of the rest of his remaining clothes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Yes, I realize I am an awful person. Look, I have the whole lemon written but it was almost 6,000 words in one chapter! All my others are only just over 2,000 so I had to cut it in half. I am so sorry! Let me know if you found any mistakes please :) I'll fix them.**

**Let this cliffhanger be motivation to…**

****** Leave a REVIEW and get a TEASER for chapter six.**

**I haven't written smut in a while so tell me what you think! Almost all of next chapter is smut too, so we all know that you want it. Reviews motivate me to update. **

**Also, if you disabled Private Messaging or do not log in, I can't send you a teaser… sorry!**

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed last chapter! And for those of you who didn't, don't think I don't know you're still reading this. I get little notifications in my email when someone favorites/follows the story. Come on, people! Come out of your shell and tell the author what you think! Not just me, but every author whose fic you read! **

… **Sorry for the short rant. You would think it's because of the painkillers, but I've been off them a few days so… yeah.**


	6. Part Six

Manipulation at its Finest

.

**QUICK NOTE (3/18/13):** If anyone is interested in adopting a fic that I have started but have not began posting as I know I won't finish it, please PM me! Even if you aren't sure, I will give you a summary of what I have done (a prologue and ten chapters) and then you can finish it :) The title is Seattle Nights, but you can change that if you want.

.

Warnings: Smut, Language, Maybe a Little Dark, 'Emotional Abuse' (you'll see in a few seconds)

***If you don't like smut, just skip this whole chapter. Well, you can read the last maybe six paragraphs…. Maybe… :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Part Six

Bella's eyes traveled the trail of crescent shaped scars across his neck, down his chest and along his stomach. They were everywhere and in some part of her mind she recognized that she had one of her own. Jasper paused as he watched the course of Bella's eyes, waiting for her reaction before shedding his jeans. Slowly, Bella lifted her arm and pointed to her own scar.

"Were you really bitten so many times?" She whispered, but the answer was obvious and so when he didn't answer she just asked another. "Are you going to tell me how you got them sometime?"

He nodded and Bella stood from the bed, a naked beauty. She walked towards him, astonishingly steady on her feet. Jasper was glad she was so comfortable around him, even after noticing his scars. Most humans would be running for the hills screaming— after all, the scars show just how many vampires he has both fought and killed. That doesn't even count the ones he killed that didn't manage to successfully get a snap in.

When she reached him, she leaned her head forward and kissed the thickest grouping of scars. They were much more obvious than they others, as though someone had bitten him in the same place over and over, right over his heart. She knew she needed answers and she would get them. Just not now; she didn't want to ruin such a beautiful moment. She was well aware of him being in the Southern Newborn wars, but when Edward had mentioned it, he had made it sound like Jasper played such a minor role, describe him as weak. There was nothing weak about this man.

She had felt the slight upraised skin from the bed, felt the slightly cooler temperature that they caused against her skin. But she had been so lost in the sensations that she had paid them no heed. He was beautiful; her strong, scarred warrior who had been to hell and back.

With her lips still connected to his cool, hard chest, Bella's hands slowly made their way to his hips and pushed slightly on the material that was still residing there. Jasper obviously got the message as the next thing she knew she was back on the bed, having been moved faster than she had ever experienced in her life. He was again hovering above her, between her thighs and she lifted her legs to wrap them around his hips. She grinned at him when she felt no denim but his bare body against her. He leaned in to her, his hips grinding against her and again she felt his arousal. But this time, with nothing in between them, it was so different. His cock rubbed sensually against her slick folds, and she felt for the first time the silkiness of him. Somehow he managed to be so hard and so soft simultaneously. His cold against her heat was startling and erotic all in one and she moaned as his tip pushed softly against her entrance. For just a moment, she glanced down at the slight space between their bodies and caught a glimpse of just how large he was.

"J-Jasper, are you…" Bella, for the first time since they had started kissing, was scared. She was afraid he wouldn't fit.

"Shh, Darlin', we were made of each other." He cooed at her softly, reassuring her and making her worry disappear with his deep voice and southern twang. He met her eyes, gazing deeply in to them. He was waiting for her; he wasn't going to continue until he was sure she wanted this. He wouldn't push her.

Bella lifted her hips, grinding in to him and both let out deep sighs as the friction they needed so badly was finally being supplied. Still watching her face intently, Jasper allowed himself to slowly push in to her. Bella gasped as his head passed in to her, so much larger than his fingers. He gave her a moment to get used to the intrusion before pushing in another inch. When he reached her barrier he stopped all movement. Her heat surrounding his dick was such a strong sensation that he had to bite his lip hard to keep from thrusting forward and hurting her badly.

"This is gonna hurt, Darlin'," Jasper whispered, nuzzling his face in to her neck. "Ya need to keep your muscles relaxed or it's gonna hurt worse than it needs to." Bella nodded against him and used her grip on his lower back to urge him forward. His hips thrust forward and in one movement he was buried deep within her heat. Both tensed at the same time, Jasper out of intense pleasure and Bella out of slight pain and discomfort. Jasper's teeth ground together as he forced himself to stay where he was when everything in his body was screaming at him to move. It was only a few moments, but they were a struggle. Bella breathed deeply, and tucked her head in to the crook of Jasper's neck, allowing his scent to relax her completely. She was experiencing a mixture of pain and pleasure and after just a few more seconds, there was only pleasure left.

She ground herself into him, gasping in pleasure as she felt him slip slightly deeper. Jasper pulled back from her neck and pulled her lips in to a kiss. Passion, lust, desire, need, affection, and some other emotion flowed between the two. Bella had never experienced such a feeling before and so wasn't sure what exactly it was. Jasper knew, though. He had felt it many times between both Emmett and Rosalie and Peter and Charlotte. But still, theirs was something different. It felt stronger, headier, only he couldn't be sure if it felt that way because it was actually him experiencing it as his own emotion or something different. Unwilling to concentrate on it at the moment, he allowed himself to become lost in his Bella.

Slowly he began moving his hips, his thrusts gentle and loving. Bella moaned and wiggled slightly, needing more of him.

"J-Jasper," She panted against his lips, her fingers tracing the contours of his back and completely enthralled with the feeling of his strong muscles moving beneath his skin. "More," she moaned, "P-please Jasper, harder."

He couldn't help but to smirk at her, knowing that she needed him as badly as he needed her.

"You're so tight, Isabella." Jasper groaned, selfishly loving the fact that he was the first and only one to ever experience her. He would also be the last.

Not wasting another moment, Jasper's hips jerked forward hitting deeper than he had been before and earning himself a breathy gasp of pure pleasure. She gyrated against his length, feeling the contradictory sensation of his amazing cold deep inside her core. She was sure she was on fire.

Bella's hips jerked and he hit her deeper than she had known was possible, before he pulled out and thrust back in all the way to the hilt. A raw scream fell from Bella's lips as she was filled completely and Jasper quickly pulled back out and then pushed forward. Finding a hard, fast paced rhythm, both were nearing the edge quickly. With the emotions cycling around him he knew that he wouldn't be able to last long.

He tilted his hips slightly, searching. He knew he had found that special spot when air whooshed out of Bella chest and she felt as though a shock was running through her spine. Electricity or something akin to it was buzzing deep in her and her nails dug deeply in to his back, though they could find no purchase against his granite like skin. He didn't move position again, each thrust hitting her there and within moments she could feel herself tightening around him for the second time that night.

Jasper felt Bella's hand move into his hair and tug sharply, making him moan against her throat. He allowed her to tug him against her lips and soon their tongues were dancing as the pleasure flowed between them.

"Jasper," She moaned, drawing out his name like it was a praise.

Jasper could feel the coiling heat in his lower stomach and his balls began to tighten, his movements becoming erratic and jerky.

"Bella," Her name was a groan and she pulled harder on his hair. If he were human some would likely come out. For him, however, the extra sensation simply added to his mounting pleasure and bringing him right to the edge, about to topple over. His hand traveled between them and his thumb circled her clit quickly.

There was no use trying to hold on as Bella was thrown over the edge, her whole body tightening and squeezing Jasper even as he kept up his motions. Her scream of unadulterated pleasure brought a slight smile to his face, though he was too far gone to truly revel in it. He could feel her silken inner walls milking him and with a loud roar his hips slammed forward one final time. Deep within her his venom pulsed in to her heated core, causing spasms of bliss to roll down their bodies.

The aftershocks slowly faded and Bella whined slightly when Jasper pulled out of her. She was relieved when he lied down on the bed beside her, pulling the covers back and allowing them to fall around their bodies. She curled in to his chest, his arms looping around her and tugging her close. Only they couldn't seem to get close enough; it was as though they were trying to crawl in to each other's skin. Jasper had never felt as relaxed as he did in that moment, Bella's scent mixed with his. She would smell of him for the next few days at least, and after she was turned, for eternity. They would always smell just slightly of each other and every other vampire they would come across would know that she was his and he was hers.

Eventually Bella eyes drifted closed, though she didn't fall asleep. She was in a haze of relaxation, contentment, and that other feeling. It was love. Their mating bond allowed for a faster development of such an emotion and Jasper reveled in it.

They laid there for a few hours, Jasper keeping track of time out of habit. They still had two hours until her father would return and Bella began to shift around. Jasper sat up and leaned against the headboard, pulling Bella in to his lap. She smiled at him softly and rested her head against his shoulder before kissing it and then his neck. She sucked on his skin softly, allowing his scent and flavor to invade her senses. If she were more than human and were not so tired, she had no doubt about what they would still be doing in that moment.

"You're my mate, Darlin'." Jasper whispered in to her hair and then placed a kiss there. Bella glanced up at him, a small smile dancing on her lips. She leaned forward and playfully licked a scar on his jaw line.

"I came to that same conclusion myself," She said lightly, the absolute happiness in her eyes warming his dead heart.

"I love you, Isabella," Jasper said simply, the confidence in his voice making it obvious that there was no doubt in his feelings or his proclamation of them. He knew they were moving fast and so did she, but as a vampire who had to stay away from his mate for months it was near impossible to slow down.

"How long have you known I was your mate?" Bella asked quietly, the curiosity in her voice palpable.

"Since you moved to Forks," He said simply and Bella's eyes jerked to his in surprise.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" She asked, a little annoyed at having to put up with Edward for as long as she had. He was controlling and manipulative, but she knew that she couldn't have left him; as a human in the vampire world she would have been killed.

"Ya weren't ready yet, Darlin'. Edward was _dazzlin'_ you every chance he got. Though apparently the fact that you can block your thoughts from him made it so that it didn't last, and now it doesn't affect ya at all. That's why he has seemed so unbearable to ya lately, because you finally got to see who he was when he wasn't blowing his scent over your face and controllin' ya."

Bella's eyes went wide, she had suspected something of the like for a while but having it confirmed nearly sent her into a rage. If she were a vampire, he would be ashes floating on the wind. She voiced the comment to Jasper and he chuckled before pulling her closer.

"Don't worry Darlin', I taught him a little lesson before I went huntin' earlier today. He won't be doin' anything like that for a good while." He grinned.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and from her position in his lap they shared a deep kiss, one that showed all their emotions for each other. His tongue lazily pressed against her lips, gaining entrance and a happy sigh. It wasn't lust filled like their other kisses had been, this was simple and filled with that one emotion… that love.

"I love you, Jasper." Bella finally responded to his earlier sentiment and was surprised with how easy it came out and how truthful it really was. She thought back to what else he had said, _you weren't ready yet_, she couldn't help but to wonder if that had more meaning than a relationship. Was she ready? It only took her a moment to come to a conclusion. Charlie and Sue Clearwater had recently started a relationship and she knew that they would last forever. Someone would finally be there to take care of her father. She would miss him dearly but in the long run, they would both be happy. Bella hardly ever talked to Renee anymore, she was always so busy with Phil and his sports and that made her happy. Bella wanted them to be happy, even if she knew they would initially be sad.

"Jasper," Bella said quietly, "If I asked you to change me, would you?"

Jasper tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. He already knew his answer, but he wasn't willing to do so unless she was completely sure.

"Bella, you have to make sure ya know exactly what you're gettin' yourself in to. I know you've heard this speech a million times, but it will be different if I change ya. We won't live with the Cullens and we'll end up in Texas with my family. I will still hunt humans, but you can do whatever ya want. I will make sure that you don't hunt innocents, but if you choose an animal diet that's up to you. The change will be excruciating, imagine swallowing a bonfire and havin' it live in your stomach for three whole days spreadin' through the rest of ya. When you wake up, most of the burn will be gone, but some will still be in your throat. The thirst never really goes away, but it's manageable."

Bella nodded, for the first time truly paying attention to the warnings. "You know, over the last couple months when I'd beg to be changed, it wasn't because I wanted to be with Edward though he is a strong believer of that. I knew that as a human I could never leave my relationship with him because he would kill me," She was cut off with a harsh growl and she placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. She could tell he didn't like the idea of her losing her life. "As a vampire I'd be free whether he wanted me to be or not. I could run away and never have to deal with him again. I wanted to change to get away from someone I hated." Her voice grew quieter, "That's the wrong reason to ask for eternity; but, now I am asking for it because I want to be with the one I love forever."

Jasper smiled softly at her, immensely touched by her words.

"You can never see your family again, or your friends." He gave a final warning.

She smiled at him, mentally preparing herself for the pain. She slid off his lap and laid on the bed beside him, flat on her back.

"You're really ready for this?" She nodded and he moved to hover over her. Quickly telling her the plan one of his thought paths had just decided on to make a clean getaway, he kissed her neck softly when Bella nodded in agreement. She tugged him to her lips one final time as a human and Jasper pushed his love for her in to her consciousness. She recognized it with a small gasp and tears of happiness and love nearly sprung to her eyes as she lay back down.

Jasper stared at her for a moment longer and then sunk his teeth in to her neck. He took a small gulp of her blood as it coated his tongue, sweet but not as tantalizing as her arousal. Still, it was the sweetest blood he had ever tasted in his existence. He pushed his venom in to her system before moving to bite the crevice of her elbows, her wrists, her hips, her knees, and her ankles. The more venom he got in to her system the faster the fire would catch, but also the faster it would burn itself out.

When he pulled away, Jasper saw that Bella's eyes were squeezed shut and there was a grimace upon her beautiful lips. He felt awful that he was putting her through such a painful transformation, but it was what she wanted. And he wanted her.

The flames had caught and Bella was quickly descending in to a red hot darkness.

**.**

**End**

**.**

**A/N: Sorry for the obnoxious wait on this. I have been really busy lately with important things that I simply couldn't escape from. I think this is actually the last chapter… I might post a oneshot sometime later of Bella and Jasper running in to the Cullens and their reactions and whatnot, but I'm really not up to it right now.**

**Please leave a review so I know what you think! C'mon people, didn't you like this chapter of pure smut?**

Well, I hope you did. I really enjoyed writing this and I am sorry that it's maybe not as long as some of you had hoped. But at least you got your smut, so be thankful!


	7. Just Letting You Know

Hi :) I just wanted to let you all know that I am actually writing for a different fandom (One Direction) now so if you want to check out my current works, you can find me here...

tumblr: puzzlinglarry dot tumblr dot com

and here at AO3: archiveofourown dot org/users/PuzzlingApproach

Don't give me shitty comments for switching fandoms, I used to dislike them too until I gave them a chance. If your interested, just go to youtube and watch some of their video diaries from being on X Factor. The whole fandom is made up of two sides: Extremely homophobic or pro equality. I happen to be the latter.

I hope if you do check out my current writing, which is honestly so much better than anything I've ever posted on here, please feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think! Let me know if you found me through this because I think that'd be really cool :) Like we're old friends or summat haha

Okay, I'll leave you alone now. Love you all, goodbye twilight fandom, and feel free to either explore a new fandom or completely ignore this message.

P.S. If I get anything homophobic in these comments about One Direction, you are really stupid and need to realize we are in 2013. Saying something is 'unnatural' is like saying you shouldn't drive a car because god gave us legs, not wheels. If god hated homosexuals so much, they simply wouldn't exist. Get off your high horse and realize that you are the weird ones, not them.

**If these links don't work for you and you want a 'click on link' go to my profile, it will be the first thing you see :)**

**MOST IMPORTANTLY~ If you send me a message on here, I will not reply. Go to my blog and click MSSG (if you cannot find that, add /ask to the end of the url) and send me a message :) I will respond as soon as possible and it can be about anything. If you do not have a tumblr, you can still send a message. It will be anonymous and you'll have to watch my blog for a response. But you _will_ get a response, promise!**


End file.
